1. Field
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses for reducing delay which occurs due to timings of release and allocation of a video buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image forming apparatus such as printer or multi function peripheral performs a printing process, a video buffer is allocated in a RAM (Random Access Memory), and image data of one page is temporarily stored in the video buffer. The image data is read out from the video buffer and image processing of the image data is performed to generate control information used to control a printing mechanism in the apparatus. According to the control information, an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoconductor drum, and toner development of the electrostatic latent image is performed. A toner image generated in the toner development is transferred onto a printing paper sheet, and fixed on the paper sheet, and then the paper sheet is outputted. After printing of one page is finished and the paper sheet is outputted, the video buffer of the page is released.